Shiver
by Luna29
Summary: Songfic: Shiver, Maroon 5. Paul’s POV: The kiss in Paul’s bedroom was nothing, right? At least that’s what Suze is determined to believe when Paul tries to convince her otherwise during an after-school encounter between the two.


A/N: A one-shot songfic set to the song "Shiver" by Maroon 5. Please Review when you are done! :D  
  
Title: Shiver (clever, eh?)  
  
Summary: Paul's POV. The kiss in Paul's bedroom was nothing, right? At least that's what Suze is determined to believe when Paul tries to convince her otherwise during an after-school encounter between the two.  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own the Mediator series.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Suze," I said in the sexiest voice I could muster as my arm found its way around her waist. She looked up at me, her green eyes wide, and took several steps backwards. I stepped closer; apparently my manly charms hadn't worked as well as I hoped.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Paul!" She said, placing her palms on my chest and pushing me backwards as hard as she could. Now, Suze is strong but one push was hardly enough to affect me much since I only staggered backward a step or two. Susannah had to stay after school for a detention she earned after socking her step-brother, Brad, a few days ago. So luckily, it was just the two of us in the dimly lit hallways of the mission.  
  
No, my intentions are nothing more than to talk to her. And then maybe kiss and make up. But come on, I'm not that big of a creep to take advantage of her in that other way. No matter how much little Suzie thinks I am, I'm really not this bad guy she is always making me out to be.  
  
I guess I could see why she would be mad about what happened at her step- brother's party. I know acted a bit rash during that whole situation with Jesse. Anyway, I was practically the victim in the whole thing. Jesse was dead, he couldn't have gotten hurt. But it was easy for him to attempt to drown me; his life wasn't on the line. Mine was.  
  
"Suze, I'm sorry about Friday night. I lost myself for a second and I swear it will never happen again" She glared at me through the crimson light that flooded into the breezeway past the thick adobe pillars. Carelessly, she tossed a few books into her backpack, quickly closed her locker, and walked swiftly into the parking lot.  
  
"Come on," I called. She stepped through the metal gate and swung it backwards so it nearly missed my face. I didn't flinch and stepped through. "Don't lie to me. You know you felt something when you kissed me that day." I grabbed her arm and pulled her in closer to me but she wrenched her arm from my grip digging into her purse and pulled out a cell phone, clicking the buttons rapidly. She held it up to her ear. I snatched it from her, clicked it shut, and dug it deep into the pocket of my jeans before she had time to notice.  
  
"Paul," She said. Her voice was unnaturally high. "I'm being nice to you. Give me my phone back now."  
  
"Not until you admit you felt something that night." I said, standing my ground.  
  
"No!" Suze spat. "I didn't feel anything, okay? Nothing. I love Jesse, why can't you just accept that?" My breathing sped up just at the mention of de Silva's name.  
  
You build me up  
You knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown  
You are the queen of runaround  
You know it's true  
  
There was no way I would let him end up with Suze. For God's sake, he's a ghost. If he weren't here than none of this would be a problem. Suze would love me and neither of us would have to worry about de Silva. He's not even supposed to be here anyway. He's just a ghost. He doesn't belong here among us, even if we are shifters.  
  
She must have noticed that de Silva was my weakness because she pulled her arm back and swung at me. I ducked; glad for those good old shifting instincts came in handy once again. Suze didn't have a clue who she was really dealing with. I grabbed her shoulders in one swift motion and pulled her close so she was only a few inches away from me. Her breath was warm against my cheek. I smoothed her hair with my fingers.  
  
"I've always loved you, Suze. Just forget de Silva. I can give you so much that he never can." She jerked away from me and kneed me hard in the stomach. I stood there coughing and sputtering like an idiot. I guess I didn't have clue who I was dealing with, either.  
  
You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do  
  
"Suze," I cried after gaining my breath again. "Would you just listen to me for one second?" She stopped, hopefully noticing that for once I was being sincere.  
  
The truth was, I'd never loved anyone like I did Suze. I'd never loved anyone, period. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, hands down. With her flowing chestnut hair, eyes like emeralds bright smile and great body. It's weird to hear this coming from me, but Suze's beauty was much more deep that her looks. I didn't understand why she could not realize that we were exact equals.  
  
"Look," I breathed, raising my palms to the sky, which was now spotted with myriads of stars. "There's no other way to tell you, Suze. I've tried and tried to tell you that I love you. I really do. You have this crazy idea that I'm some sort of evil person when I'm not. I only want to be with you."  
  
There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin  
  
She frown faded and she took a few steps closer to me. "Oh, Paul. I'm so sorry. I had no clue." Before I knew it I was kissing her again. I couldn't help but smile against her sweet lips. I could feel it as she kissed me. She loved me. Or at least felt something for me. You didn't kiss someone like this if you didn't feel anything for them.  
  
Immobilized by the thought of you  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
Not true but I believe 'em anyway  
  
So come to bed It's getting late  
There's no more time for us to waste  
Remember how my body tastes  
You feel your heart begin to race  
  
Once again, she broke off our kiss rambling about how she couldn't do this because of Jesse because she loves Jesse, not me. She was already halfway across the parking lot when she looked at me. For the first time, her green eyes danced with sincerity as she mouthed, "I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I." I said into the night as she left. Leaving me standing alone in the dark as I would always be.  
  
You build me up  
You knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown  
You are the queen of runaround  
You know it's true  
You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do  
There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in 


End file.
